


It's Elemental

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fili has a secret.





	It's Elemental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralemalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/gifts).



> For mylittledragonhoard on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

Fili remembered the first time it happened.  He was walking through the forest and knew which way the river was.  When Kili asked him how, he shrugged.  “Lucky guess.”

After that, the awareness sharpened.  He could find a lake or river, only nearby at first but the distance grew over time.  He never got lost, always being able to orient his direction to the small stream behind their house.  He could unerringly find the best place to dig a well.

No other dwarf could do this.  He started getting strange looks from the others, but it didn’t bother him too much.  When Kili started looking at him funny though, he hid his ability. Eventually everyone forgot.

Fili couldn’t forget though.  Not when it kept growing, to the point where he could feel the moisture in the air.  He could feel the blood in someone’s body, the plants wicking water up from the soil, the steam before it left the teapot.

One day he reached out his hand, concentrating on the water he felt all around.  Rain was coming, he could feel it forming above him.  Thinking about it, how it would wash the air clear, he took a deep breath and felt a drop hit his palm. 

He frowned at it.  It hadn’t started to rain yet.  He could still feel the clouds gathering.  Where had it come from?  He was just thinking about it, and… oh!  Another drop formed above his palm and fell, joining the first. 

This time he focused, thinking about the gathering clouds, the moisture in the air joining together.  He felt it happen when a speck grew into a bead of water, hovered above his palm for a brief second, then fell into his waiting hand.  His eyes narrowed as he watched the water in his palm gather into a globule and rise.  It floated above his palm, growing as he added more moisture until it was about the size of his fist.  He whipped his hand to the side in a throwing motion, and the ball of water splashed against a nearby tree.  Fili let loose a delighted laugh before sobering.  No one could ever know about this.  Dwarves came from stone.  They had an affinity to rocks and metals, things from the earth.  No other dwarf had anything like this.  He would be ostracized.

He practiced in secret, though.  He eventually got to the point where he could make a ball of water bigger than he was.  On smaller balls, he could slow down the molecules until they froze together in a chunk of ice, which he could then shoot with more accuracy than an arrow. 

One day he and Kili had used going fishing as an excuse to get away from the house for a bit.  Fili had a hook in the water, but wasn’t paying much attention to it.  Kili was staring at his like he could catch a fish if he just concentrated hard enough. 

Kili heaved a sigh and set his pole aside.  He turned to Fili and said, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”  Fili nodded, but was distracted by the sensation of the different types of water around him. 

“Promise you won’t be mad?”

Something in Kili’s voice made Fili look over at him.  He asked, “Is something wrong?”

“I – I’m not sure.  Not really?”  Kili huffed and said, “It’ll be easier to just show you.”

Fili sat up.  “Kee?”

“Just watch.”  Kili pressed his hands together, palm to palm, and rubbed them vigorously.  He held his breath and clenched them into fists, then extended one hand to Fili.  Dancing in his palm was a tiny orange flame.


End file.
